Best Birthday Yet
by theotherslover
Summary: Ianto wakes up and goes to work like any other day, except it's not.


Ianto groaned when he woke up. His head hurt from the hit he took the night before, or was that morning? He wasn't sure how that worked out. All he knew was that he had only got into bed about an two hours ago and now it was time to get up and start the day again.

He rolled over to turn off his alarm when Ianto realized that it had not gone off, but he had woken up at the precise time anyway. He silently thanked his internal clock for saving him. There was too much to do after that mishap and he wanted to make sure it was taken care of before the team arrived. That way they could put the whole incident behind them. Ianto rubbed his head, mindful of the bandage that wrapped around his forehead. It wasn't an entirely bad night, but not one that they had hoped for. Jack had to put the creatures down, which always bothered the older man, and Ianto had to retcon a few people who had become collateral damage in the process. He still had one or two cover stories to place before he could put this file away.

Ianto sat up in bed and turned to the body lying next to him. He rubbed the older man's back trying to rouse him. "Jack, time to get up" he whispered.

"No," Jack dragged out in his mostly sleeping state.

"Come on, Jack."

"No, sleep."

Ianto sighed, giving up waking Jack. He would go into work when he was awake. Hell, he might even get more done with Jack not there trying to, distract him. He got up and walked towards the shower, turning it on. Part of him was thinking that maybe he should just lie back down next to Jack and handle everything later, but as soon as the warm water touched his skin, he was fully awake and knew he had to do his job, because otherwise it would never get done.

Ianto walked into the hub, turning on the lights and starting up all the systems, just like he did on every morning. He quickly sat down at the station and began working on the cover stories he needed. Time flew by and when he finally finished it was time for the others to start arriving. Ianto logged off the computer and began cleaning the areas around the hub, but not before switching on the coffee machine. Jack would be angry when he noticed Ianto went in without him, but the coffee would fix that.

Nine o'clock came quickly, as did ten then eleven, then twelve, and Ianto was still the only one in the hub. At first he thought they were all having a lie in, since they had all been out on the mission, but this was getting ridiculous. He was the one with head injury after all, and he was there. If anything, Tosh would be in. She was the one who shared his feelings on work.

His phone went off. Ianto quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Ianto, where are you?"

"Work, where are you, Jack?"

"Home. I thought I said we were taking the day off?" Jack seemed to be truly confused at his absence. "I turned the alarm off and everything."

"No, you never said. I've been here for hours."

"Well, come home then."

Ianto smiled slightly, at Jack's use of the word home. It wasn't until quite recently that Jack started using the phrase to describe Ianto's small flat, but that's exactly what it was, their home. They never made it official, Jack moving in, but it was kind of hard to ignore the fact that Jack been living there for the past 3 months. "Okay, I'll close up. See you in a few."

Ianto grabbed his coat and started shutting the systems down, not even slightly annoyed that he came in at all.

He made it as far as the plas when he heard the cry. Weevil, in the plas. Great. He thanked his paranoia for having the weevil spray on him at all times. However, the weevil was actually two and they liked to run. It took much longer than he thought and by the time he dragged both weevils down to the cells, he knew he had another cover story he needed to do. So once again, he loaded the system and sat down to get to work.

The next attempt he made to go home a blow fish was harassing a store keeper. He moaned, all he wanted to do was go home.

Ianto finally unlocked his door at 8. He heard a giant scramble inside his flat, and saw the lights turn off through the crack in the door. He straightened up and pulled his gun out of his pocket. Where the bloody hell was Jack? He thought as he slowly opened the door.

As soon as he stepped into his hall the lights turned back on.

"Surprise!"

Ianto jumped back to see the entire team standing there, looking a little worn out.

"It's about bloody time you showed up," Owen muttered, from his place on the couch.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Gwen smiled.

Tosh gave him a small wave as Jack came out from the kitchen with a half melted ice cream cake. He placed the cake on the coffee table and strode towards Ianto, pulling him into a gentle kiss before saying, "where have you been?"

"Working. What's going on?"

"Just like teaboy to forget his own birthday," Owen laughed.

"Do you not know what day it is?" Tosh asked, quietly.

"It's my birthday?" Ianto really was stunned. He didn't know the day of the week, let alone the numerical day. The fact that it was his birthday didn't even cross his mind at all.

"Well, I didn't forget," Jack said, pulling Ianto in for another kiss.

"On that note, I'm gonna drop. Ladies, lets' leave them to it." Owen stood up grabbing the coats that were in the corner of the room and ushered Gwen and Tosh out with him.

"They've been here all day. We've been waiting for you," Jack explained.

"Oh God, Jack, I feel like an idiot." Ianto rushed over to the couch and sat himself down, head buried in his hands.

"Hey don't worry about it." Firm hands began to massage the knots out of Ianto's neck. "Just means we have to celebrate tomorrow too."

"Really?" Ianto looked up to see Jack's 100 watt grin.

"Mhm, plus we still have 4 more hours. I say we make the most of it."

Ianto laughed.

"See you love it," Jack smiled, before kissing Ianto again passionately.

"I do."

"And I love you."

Ianto froze. He looked up at Jack before pulling him down, over the couch making him fall flush against himself. He poured all the emotion he possibly could into the kiss they shared. "You know what Jack. This is probably my best birthday yet.

**Happy Birthday Ianto Jones 3**

**Tell me what you think- TOL**


End file.
